5 Ways to Tell if a Boy Likes Likes You
by Hello Sunshine
Summary: Hikari asks Mimi for her advice, all while helping fill in the blanks.  Michi with slight/ mentioned Daisuke-Catherine, Sorato, Jyou-Jun, Kenayko and Takari .


A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this random one shot: it just came to me while I was at work. It was fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it!

I do not own Digimon and I certainly do not own the 5 signs to tell if a boy likes you. That little gem came from a random article found while browsing the web on a boring day!

Hikari peered around the heavy oak door of the library, looking cautiously for that splash of pink….Ah! There she was. Kari watched Mimi from afar, noticing the way the older teen was bent studiously over her work, chestnut coloured waves brushing the desktop as her caramel eyes scanned the paper from behind square, pink framed reading glasses. Her puckered, full lips were a dusty rose under her pert, and admittedly somewhat small nose. Upon reading something she thought was funny, her lips parted to reveal two rows of gleaming white, perfectly straight teeth.

Her long, delicate fingers, adorned with only a couple of rings twirled a pen between her fingers gracefully and the movement made the silver bangles on her wrist clash softly together. She was wearing a cotton candy pink tube top, with a long silver chain hanging down to nearly her navel, a green stone teardrop dangling from the end of it. Her legs were encased in dark, exceedingly tight skinny jeans and her feet tapped to the beat of whatever music she was listening to on her Ipod in a pair of dark pink, pointy toed kitten heels.

Mimi looked so refined and so…_comfortable_ in her own skin Hikari was absolutely mesmerized watching her in motion. Leaning back, she stared at her own reflection in a piece of glass. Shoulder length, straight mahogany hair with matching eyes, a bow shaped mouth of a lacklustre colour and a thin, straight nose. She didn't have any cool reading glasses to amp up her interest, and she didn't wear any jewellery, thinking that it didn't really suit her. She was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into an A-line, light pink skirt that had a flower pattern stamped across the bottom in a darker pink colour. Peering over her the hem of her skirt, she glared slightly at her white, completely uninteresting flats. She looked away from her reflection and peered around the corner again. She stood there for a long time, just staring, until she was interrupted by a loud "Harrumph" behind her.

Startled, Hikari turned to guiltily face the matronly librarian, and smiled sheepishly.

". I assume you have something better to do with your time then to stare at other students who are actually being _productive_?" She inquired in a firm voice. Kari felt her cheeks heat up and nodded her head vigorously, before turning on her heel and marching into the library. She made a beeline for Mimi, attempting to ignore the odd looks others were giving her. She arrived and stood at the end of the table, waiting for the other girl to notice her. Seeing her out of the corner of her eye, Mimi lifted her head, removing her ear phones.

"Hikari-chan!" Mimi chirped happily. She gestured elegantly to the seat across from her. "Take a seat!" Hikari sank into the chair opposite the pink princess and looked down at the tabletop in embarrassment, as she remembered what she had come here for in the first place. Mimi placed her chin her hand, elbow propped up on the table and smiled at her friend. "What's up?"

Hikari mumbled something unintelligible as her cheeks got furiously red. She peeked up at the older girl, saw the confusion in her eyes and became more embarrassed.

"You know what, it was stupid anyways Mimi. I can see your really busy and I shouldn't have interrupted you – I should just let you get back to work, forget I was even here!" Mimi gently laid a hand over Hikari's and smiled softly.

"Hikari-chan – we're friends, you can tell me anything." The sincerity in her voice was so genuine and achingly comforting that Hikari found herself leaning in to tell her all her problems, forgetting that she had just nearly gotten up to leave.

"I," she paused as Mimi's eyes watched hers carefully. "I…I have a problem." She whispered. Mimi ducked her head slightly to hide the small smile that had emerged at the younger girl's words.

"I think I got that part." Mimi said teasingly. Hikari flushed again but returned the small smile, realizing that she was being a bit ridiculous.

"How….how do you…howdoyougetaboytolikeyou?" Mimi blinked slightly at the stream, of words that tumbled from Kari's mouth and cocked her head to the side.

"How do you….get a boy to like you?" Mimi clarified, slightly in confusion.

"Shhhhhh!" Hikari hissed at her, checking around them to make sure no one had over heard. Mimi surveyed the young girl in front of her and refrained from heaving a deep sigh. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose gently. 'Oh how Taichi would kill me if he knew I was about to have this conversation with his younger sister…' the teen thought ruefully. She opened her eyes again and saw Hikari still staring at her, eyes wide and innocent.

"You like someone?" Mimi inquired gently. Hikari bashfully nodded her head, pink touching her cheeks lightly. "And you want him to like you?" Hikari nodded again, slowly this time.

"Well." Hikari pursed her lips, thinking about it. "I think he might already like me…."

Mimi just nodded her head thoughtfully. "So, what you really want to know is how to know if this guy _likes_ likes you, right?" Hikari nodded enthusiastically. Lips pursed in concentration, Mimi leaned back in her chair.

"Why'd you come to me? Not that I mind of course," Mimi hastened to reassure. Hikari shrugged slightly at the question.

"You're just…so cool. And all the boys like you – Daisuke tells me they talk about you all the time in locker rooms." it was Mimi's turn to blush as she quickly looked away from the other girl. "He said Taichi gets mad and there've been some fights, but it doesn't stop them." Caramel eyes met mahogany and it was Hikari's turn to give a small smile (although this one was distinctly quite smug). Although Mimi's cheeks hadn't cooled, she nodded her head.

"Fair enough I guess." The two girls sat in silence for a while, Hikari nervously twiddling her thumbs and Mimi peering off into the distance.

"So?" Hikari whispered, starting to feel slightly panicked that she had come to the wrong person after all. Mimi snapped back to attention and leaned in, smiling.

"All right, it's like this: there are 5 simple rules for realizing that a boy likes likes you." Mimi held up 1 fingers. "Rule number one: he asks about you." She folded down her thumb. Hikari stared dumbly across the table.

"Like….how does she...write so fast?" she questioned tentatively. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"No." she returned, dead pan. "Take for example Daisuke and Catherine. When Takeru and Taichi went to Paris, came back with all these fanciful stories of blonde, lovely Catherine," Hikari noticed the name was spat out almost as a kind of sneer, but remained silent. "Daisuke asked a billion question about her. 'What does she like?', 'Who's her digimon?', 'How old is she?' and then, when he finally met her at the final battle he leaned over and told Ken he thought she was 'pretty'". Mimi used quotations around this word, so Hikari got the feeling that the other girl did not share the sentiment.

"But Daisuke does that with everyone," Hikari protested. Mimi held up a hand to stop her.

"Ah, ah, ah. He does that with all the _pretty_ girls Hikari." She corrected smoothly. Hikari mouthed a silent "oh."

"So…because he thinks they're pretty, he wants to know more about her because he thinks he might like like her?" Hikari questioned slowly.

"Correct."

"So, its kind of like that time when you came back from America and Taichi started asking me all kinds of questions about what you were like now, and why you didn't dye your hair pink anymore. And then he said you looked 'a lot prettier with your natural hair colour'…because he noticed you were pretty and thought he might like like you, right?" Mimi was clearly taken aback, cheeks flushed. Hikari stared innocently at her, expecting a response.

"Er…right, I guess. Except he doesn't." Mimi replied awkwardly. Shaking herself out of it, she held up 2 fingers. "Second rule," she stated. "He gives you a look." Hikari outright stared at Mimi, not responding. Mimi rolled her eyes slightly.

"Like, when Yamato looks at Sora." She explained. "His face is always super controlled, so no one can see his emotions, but when he looks at Sora, his eyes sweep over her whole body and then focus in on her face, and even if she isn't looking at him, he always seems to have the beginnings of a smile playing on his features." Mimi sighed romantically. Hikari wrinkled her nose slightly, and tilted her head to the side, thinking about it.

"So, kind of like when there's a big soccer match going on and whether he's coaching the younger boys, or actually playing, Taichi's eyes will always find you while you're out there cheering and he always smiles, no matter how into the game he is?" Mimi stared at Hikari, face devoid of emotion, who stared right back, eyebrow raised slightly. Silence reigned before Mimi continued on, without acknowledging the comment. She held up 3 fingers.

"Third rule." She stated firmly. "The conversation. This is where he chats you up, asking you questions about yourself and he might even potentially ask you if you were seeing anyone. Clearly, he would only ask this if he was brave and also really wanted to date you. Rule of thumb Hikari – don't wear a ring. The boy might mistakenly think you were taken and give up." Hikari nodded slowly.

"Even in high school?" she asked, sounding doubtful.

"Hikari-chan. Have you never heard of promise rings?" Mimi asked, like she was talking to a small child. When Hikari didn't respond, Mimi continued with her lesson. "Take for example, Miyako and Ken. When Ken finally worked up enough courage, all those years ago, he struck up a conversation with Miyako. He asked her about her job, what kind of hours she worked, if her parents were flexible with her hours…All so that in the end, he could find the best time to take her out." Hikari had the brief thought that it had all seemed a bit more difficult at the time then Mimi made it sound, but chalked it up to maturity and shrugged it off.

"You wear rings." Hikari pointed out. Mimi looked down at her hands and back up across the table.

"Yeah."

"You're not dating anyone….right?" she asked this question cautiously and Mimi just laughed.

"No."

"So what if Taichi wanted to ask you to have coffee with him, but he saw those rings and thought maybe you were dating someone; that they'd given you a 'promise ring'." Mimi started into Hikari's questioning (if not slightly mocking) eyes. Deciding to be polite, Mimi grit her teeth slightly and ground out her response.

"That wouldn't matter because Taichi knows I'm not dating anyone."

"How? What if it was from some boy in America…like Michael?" the distaste with which she said the name 'Michael' struck Mimi as odd, since the younger girl had always seemed fond of her blond friend.

"Michael and I are just friends, everyone knows that." Upon seeing Hikari's inevitable argument, she raised her hand to stop her. "Besides, Taichi knows because he asked if….I was….seeing…anyone…." she trailed off slightly uncomfortably, as Hikari just smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Hmmm," the younger girl hummed out happily. Caramel eyes narrowed, Mimi held up four fingers.

"Rule FOUR." She bit out, clearly not impressed with how this conversation was going. "He shows up out of nowehere."

"Isn't that like stalking?" Hikari questioned, nose scrunched dubiously.

"No."

"Oh. So, kind of like how-"

"No Hikari, it is not like how, every time I get out of cheerleading practice, Taichi is outside waiting to drive me home, or how he always waits for me at my locker before heading to the cafeteria for lunch, or how he always offers to drive me to the mall when I've had a bad day. It is not like any of those things." Mimi was practically fuming, and Hikari just stared back at her placidly.

"I was goingggg to say, it's kind of like how Jyou always shows up at the end of the school day from University to see if Jun wants a ride to the hospital they volunteer at together, even though it's really out of his way." Mimi stared at Hikari silently.

"Kind of like that, yes." She muttered.

"Alright, I got it. And the last rule?" she asked, so sweetly, that Mimi found she could barely stay mad at her (barely is the key word).

"Last but not least, rule five." Mimi held up five fingers. "It's the most important rule Hikari." Mimi said it so solemnly, that Hikari leaned in, in curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked, almost breathlessly.

"If everyone likes you." Hikari sat back in surprise.

"So…boys will only like like you if you're popular?" Mimi shook her head.

"No. You misunderstood. You don't necessarily have to be the most popular to be nice and well liked by everyone. In fact, when you really think about it, most of the really popular girls aren't really that nice at all – they just have lots of money and people are afraid of them." Mimi smiled somewhat regretfully. "I would know." Hikari took her friend's hands in hers.

"Oh Mimi, don't say things like that!"

"Oh but Hikari its true! Or at least, it used to be true. Before I went to the Digital World and met Palmon and Sora and you and your brother and everyone else, I was just like all those other popular snobby girls. And sure, I had dates – but those boys never liked liked me. They liked my status and my money and my looks. It's so different when someone likes you for you. And your general likeability to the rest of the population is a really good indicator. If everyone thinks you're really sweet and nice, chances are you probably are. And the good guys- they go for girls like that Hikari, girls like you." Hikari smiled brightly at Mimi, touched by the nice things the older girl was saying to her.

"So whoever you have set your sights on is probably very aware of who you are and I'm sure he likes likes you too. He might even be watching right now…." Hikari looked at her quizzically, seeing the slightly smug grin and she turned to look at the library doors, spying a mop of blonde hair turning the corner quickly. Cheeks flaming, Hikari turned back to Mimi, bowing slightly over their clasped hands.

"Arigatou Mimi-chan!" Hikari said gratefully, rising from her seat. "Thank you for the advice!"

"Any time Hikari-chan!" Mimi chirped back happily. Hikari stopped in mid-turn, before looking Mimi in the eye.

"And you know Mimi, you may have at one time been a spoiled princess, but you're a better person now and I think lots of people have noticed…They may even be watching you right now!" With a wink Hikari turned on her heel just as the bell rang, leaving a confused Mimi looking around the library. Eyebrows furrowed, she looked over to her right and saw Taichi standing in the window, soccer ball clutched under one arm, sweaty gym clothes sticking to his body. Her face flushed immediately as he waved and made funny faces at her. She waved back timidly, laughing and put a cool hand on her very warm face.

"Well, would you look at that…" she said softly, shaking her head as Taichi was scolded by his teacher and led away to the change rooms.

Hikari raced through the halls, dodging people left and right, trying to catch up with the blond mop in front of her.

"Takeru!" she yelled breathlessly, seeing him turn around and grin, waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" the blond boy whispered conspiratorially, leaning down close to her. Hikari blushed, admiring the way his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"I think it went well – although she just seemed really annoyed by all the subtle references I was making…." TK shrugged before swinging one arm around her petite shoulders.

"You tried your best Kari – all we can do now is wait and see if she got the message." Hikari just nodded, face red as she spied Taichi coming down the hall, laughing with some other boys.

"Taichi Yagami!" The voice called out across the hallway, causing some people to stop and stare. Kari and Takeru's eyes widened, staring at the forceful way Mimi pushed herself through the crowd and Taichi's surprised face.

"Mimi? What's up? I didn't get you in trouble with the librarian did I? I mean, if I did I'm _real_ sorry and if it makes you feel better, I got a detention from Coach Tanaka so…" Taichi rambled nervously as the petite brunette stalked up to him. Regarding him with narrowed eyes, Mimi suddenly grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet hers.

Silence reigned in the hallways for all of 2 seconds before the cat calling and wolf whistling began. Laughter bubbled up happily in Hikari's chest as she glanced up in surprise at Takeru who tightened his hold on her out of sheer excitement.

Taichi appeared equally as surprised, since all he did was stand there dumbly as the cheerleader kissed him. As his surprised ebbed, he went to put his hands on her waist when she suddenly pulled away, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh…" he muttered, clearly unintelligible. She rolled her eyes with mock exasperation.

"You." She said clearly. "Me. Date. Friday. 7 o'clock. Got it?" Taichi nodded dumbly and Mimi just grinned and pecked his cheek. "Good. Don't be late goggle-head." With that she sashayed past him and down the hall, head held high as the crowd cheered after her. Taichi stood stunned in the middle of the hall, as everyone else around him slapped him on the back laughing.

Hikari and Takeru caught his eye and waved impishly, still laughing. Taichi just rolled his eyes and caught Takeru in a headlock.

"Why do I feel like you two have something to do with this?" he questioned light-heartedly, wrapping his other arm gently around Hikari. Hikari just shrugged and Takeru let out a muffled "No idea". Taichi gave them both a playful shake before letting them go and strutting down the hallway, now fully capable of high fiving his friends.


End file.
